Just Let It Out
by Flowery Hwang
Summary: "Taedong Hyung! Aku harus meletakkan wajahku dimana? Aku tidak punya muka lagi untuk menemui Youngmin Hyung..." Donghyun merana. "Buang saja ke laut, Hyun." Lalu Donghyun mencekik leher Taedong. Membuat teman-teman mereka yang lain membantu melepaskan cekikannya. Taedong sudah sekarat kawan. Itulah kenapa jangan membuat Donghyun kesal. Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun Produce 101, MXM
1. chapter 1

Sahabat jadi cinta? Klise.

Tapi kalau sudah terjadi bagaimana lagi, kita harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Toh, semua orang berhak mendapatkan cintanya masing-masing entah darimana.

Dan Kim Donghyun jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya yang sudah menemaninya sejak ia belajar berbicara. Ini keberuntungan atau kesialan, sih? Donghyun bingung, Ya Tuhaann...

"Taedong Hyung! Aku harus meletakkan wajahku dimana??? Aku tidak punya muka lagi untuk menemui Youngmin Hyung..." Donghyun merana.

"Buang saja ke laut, Hyun."

Lalu Donghyun mencekik leher Taedong. Membuat teman-teman mereka yang lain membantu melepaskan cekikannya. Taedong sudah sekarat kawan.

Itulah kenapa jangan membuat Donghyun kesal.

Im Youngmin x Kim Donghyun

Produce 101, Wanna One, MXM

.

.

.

.

.

Ini masih satu AU dengan Coincidence, jadi ini fokus ke hubungannya Youngmin-Donghyun. Setting waktunya 1 tahun sebelum Coincidence.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Just Let It Out**

by Kim Leena

Warn: Summary tidak menggambarkan isi fic. Janganlah berharap ini akan jadi humor.

Donghyun menarik koper dan ranselnya ke kamar baru yang akan ditempatinya mulai saat itu. Donghyun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Akhirnya, dia bisa menempati kamar ini juga setelah dua tahun hanya melihatnya sesekali ketika ia dan keluarganya mengunjungi Youngmin dan Woojin di apartemen ini.

"Donghyun-ah." Ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Donghyun menolehkan kepalanya mendapati Youngmin berada di belakangnya.

"Hyung..." Donghyun tersenyum, membuat Youngmin ikut tersenyum.

"Aku akan membantumu membereskan kamar."

"Oke, ayo kita mulai membereskan kamarku. Eh, bagaimana dengan Daehwi?" Tanya Donghyun. Selain Donghyun, Daehwi juga baru pindah ke apartemen ini. Donghyun memulai tahun pertamanya di universitas sedangkan Daehwi memulai tahun pertamanya di SMA. Donghyun kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Youngmin, sedangkan Daehwi sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Woojin.

"Ah, Daehwi sedang membereskan pakaiannya sekarang. Dia kan hanya perlu membereskan pakaian dan buku-bukunya kurasa."

Donghyun menganggukan kepalanya. Daehwi sekamar dengan Woojin karena kamar itu sudah ditempati Woojin terlebih dahulu, ia tidak perlu membereskan banyak hal. Tidak seperti kamar Donghyun yang memang tidak pernah di tempati semenjak Youngmin mulai tinggal disini, yang berarti dua tahun yang lalu. Jadi, ia dan Youngmin harus membersihkannya terlebih dahulu.

Youngmin mulai membersihkan debu yang menempel di dinding dan perabot dengan kemoceng. Donghyun menyapu lantai kamarnya.

"Hyung, bukankah mereka terlihat cocok?" Daehwi melirik hyung-hyung-nya yang sedang membersihkan kamar dari ruang keluarga.

Woojin mengikuti arah pandang Daehwi. "Ya, kurasa."

Lalu, mereka berdua menatap Donghyun yang kini sedang memakaikan masker ke wajah Youngmin. Youngmin menatap Donghyun yang balas menatapnya. Woojin dan Daehwi bisa melihat senyuman di balik masker mereka berdua. Setelah itu mengangguk bersamaan. 'Mereka sangat serasi.'

/YD/

Donghyun merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Rasanya hari terakhir ospek ini sangat melelahkan. Ia bahkan tidak berpikiran untuk mandi.

"Hyung, mau ku buatkan coklat panas? Hyung sudah makan?"

Donghyun membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, mendapati Daehwi berdiri di depannya. "Boleh. Aku sudah makan, kok. Hanya lelah saja." Lalu, ia tersenyum lemah.

"Oke!" Daehwi berjalan ke dapur dengan semangat.

Ia menutup matanya lagi. Sesaat kemudian ia mendengar pintu kamar yang dibuka. Ia terlalu malas untuk melihat siapa.

Setelah itu ia merasakan berat di dekat kakinya, ada seseorang yang duduk di sofa.

"Donghyun-ah."

Donghyun membuka matanya, menatap Youngmin yang sudah ada bersamanya.

"Lelah sekali, ya?" Tangan Youngmin mengelus rambut Donghyun yang terasa sedikit lepek. Donghyun mengangguk pelan, elusan dari Hyungnya membuat matanya semakin berat.

Youngmin merebahkan dirinya di samping Donghyun, berhimpitan di sofa. Donghyun mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Youngmin. Tangan Youngmin masih mengelus kepalanya, tangan satunya memeluk pinggang Donghyun erat.

"Hyung, kau harum."

Youngmin terkekeh pelan. "Aku, kan baru mandi."

"Aku suka."

Ujung-ujung bibir Youngmin terangkat ke atas.

Setelah itu hening. Youngmin menurunkan tatapannya pada wajah Donghyun yang sudah terlelap. Donghyun itu manis, sangat. Apalagi ketika tidur. Mungkin banyak wanita yang mengatakan Donghyun tampan. Tapi dalam opininya sendiri yang sudah mengenal Donghyun sejak anak itu masih menghitung satu ditambah satu, Donghyun selalu terlihat manis di matanya. Apalagi ia selalu tersenyum.Youngmin harap ia akan terus melihat senyuman itu.

Youngmin mengangkat Donghyun perlahan, berjalan pelan ke kamar Donghyun. Bisa-bisa badannya sakit kalau tidur di sofa.

Daehwi yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisi lain ruang keluarga, meminum coklat panas yang seharusnya untuk Donghyun sambil sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya

"Ya ampun, aku tidak tahan dengan semua hal-hal romantis ini. Kapan aku bisa begitu?"- Lee Daehwi, dongsaeng yang matanya tercemar adegan live kemesraan orang yang bahkan belum menjadi sepasang kekasih.

/YD/

Donghyun menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi ke mulutnya, dengan mata terpaku ke layar ponselnya. Membuatnya tidak menyadari langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekatinya di kantin kampus itu.

"Kami boleh duduk di sini, kan?"

Donghyun mendongkakan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh, Hyungdeul."

Taedong dan Hyunbin masing-masing duduk di sebelah Donghyun.

Jinyoung, Woontak dan Sewoon duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

Mereka semua adalah mahasiswa baru fakultas kedokteran, kecuali Woontak. Ia sudah ada di semester ketiganya sekarang. Donghyun rasa ia ikut bergabung karena ada Jinyoung. Dan, kenapa Donghyun memanggil mereka semua Hyung? Karena ia memang setahun lebih muda dari anak-anak setingkatnya. Ada sih, yang seumurannya, tapi di fakultas lain. Waktu SMP ia mengikuti kelas akselerasi. Jadi, Donghyun selalu menjadi maknae di lingkungan akademiknya.

"Sedang apa Donghyun-ah? Sepertinya kau melihat ponsel terus." Hyunbin bertanya sambil menyuapkan sup ke mulutnya.

"Ah, aku sedang chat dengan Donghan."

"Oh, pacarnya dia?" Jinyoung menunjuk Taedong.

"Iya, Hyung."

"Dia bilang apa?" Tanya Taedong penasaran.

"Katanya, 'Hyunie-ya tolong awasi Taedong untukku. Matanya suka jelalatan liat yang bening-bening. Kalau kamu liat dia ngegodain orang, sambit aja pake sepatu. Bilang aja disuruh aku.'"

Mereka semua selain Donghyun dan Taedong menahan tawanya sebelum meledak terbahak-bahak. Donghyun juga ikut tertawa, Taedong mengusap wajahnya malu. Astaga, pacarnya itu memang super sekali.

Donghan sedang ada di tahun terakhirnya di SMA sekarang. Dulu Donghan, Donghyun, dan Taedong satu SMA sehingga Donghyun akrab dengan keduanya, Donghan teman seumurannya, dan Taedong teman sekelasnya.

"Dia juga bilang pelajaran tingkat akhir susah sekali, dan tugas yang banyak membuatnya sibuk. Jadi, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu sementara ini, Hyung."

"Hah, biar nanti aku ke rumahnya saja. Biasanya dia jadi makin parah kalau stress karena tugas." Taedong mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Donghyun-ah, aku ingin bertanya." Sewoon menatap Donghyun.

"Silakan, Hyung."

"Kau teman seangkatan Taedong, kan? Berarti kau ikut akselerasi ketika SMP?"

"Iya, Hyung."

"Kenapa? Apakah kau ingin cepat melewati sekolah atau sesuatu?"

"Dia ini pintar tahu." Taedong merangkul bahu Donghyun. "Ia selalu masuk lima besar ranking paralel sekolah kami. Kalau dia ingin cepat melewati sekolah harusnya dia ikut akselerasi lagi ketika SMA, kan?"

Donghyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Hyung terlalu memuji, Taedong Hyung sering mengajariku jika aku kesulitan dengan pelajaran."

"Wah, padahal sekolah kalian masuk sekolah favorit disana, kan? Kau hebat sekali." Jinyoung menatap Donghyun kagum.

"Karena akademik bukan alasan, berarti ada alasan lain, kan?" Woontak berkata kalem.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku masuk ikut akselerasi ketika SMP supaya bisa satu sekolah dengan Youngmin Hyung ketika SMA. Tapi, ketika aku sudah lulus SMP aku menyadari kelas akselerasi itu berat meskipun aku mampu. Jadi, aku memutuskan tidak akselarasi lagi ketika SMA. Lagipula sebenarnya aku selalu bersama Youngmin Hyung, meskipun tidak satu sekolah. Hanya saja ketika ia mulai kuliah rasanya sepi sekali."

"Youngmin-sunbae yang anak Akuntansi itu? Im Youngmin?" Tanya Woontak.

"Iya."

"Ujung-ujungnya, ia hanya satu tahun bersama Youngmin sunbae di SMA. Yah, tapi akhirnya dia mengikutinya kesini juga, sih." Taedong tertawa.

"Kau dekat sekali ya, dengannya?" Tanya Sewoon.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya semenjak aku kecil. Dia tetanggaku, jadi ya, kita sangat dekat." Donghyun menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

Hyunbin menggusak rambut Donghyun. "Kau manis sekali, Donghyun-ah. Aku juga jadi ingin diikuti oleh orang sepertimu."

"Iya, kan, kan? Tidak hanya aku yang berpikiran seperti itu." Taedong merangkul bahu Donghyun. "Donghan saja sering gemas dengan anak ini." Taedong mencubit pipi Donghyun.

Donghyun yang terjebak diantara Hyung-Hyungnya berusaha melepaskan diri sambil mencoba menjauhkan tangan Taedong yang mencubitnya.

"Sakit, Hyung."

Jinyoung, Woontak, dan Sewoon terkekeh melihat pemandangan di depan mereka.

/YD/

Donghyun keluar dari kamar mandi memakai celana pendek dan kaos lusuh. Ia berjalan melewati ruang tengah yang sedang diinvasi Daehwi.

"Hyung, ajarin aku dong... Sedang sibuk tidak?" Daehwi menatap Donghyun dengan tatapan termelas yang dia punya.

Donghyun terkekeh melihatnya, lalu ia bergerak duduk di samping Daehwi.

"Belajar apa?"

"Biologi. Nanti lusa aku ulangan, besok banyak tugas yang harus aku kerjakan bersama temanku. Jadi, harus menyicil dari sekarang." Daehwi mengambil handuk dari tangan Donghyun, beranjak duduk di sofa lalu mengeringkan rambut Donghyun.

Donghyun membuka-buka buku Daehwi.

"Kau tahu kan, biologi itu semuanya hafalan? Jadi, aku tidak bisa membantu banyak."

"Setidaknya beri tahu aku cara menghafalnya. Melihat tulisannya saja membuatku frustasi." Daehwi memeluk leher Donghyun. "Ya, Hyung?"

Donghyun menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Daehwi yang sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

"Yes, Donghyun Hyung terbaik!" Daehwi mengecup pipi Donghyun.

"Nah, sini duduk." Donghyun menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Daehwi beringsut turun di sebelah Donghyun.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu metode ini. Kau harus merangkumnya. Tulis hal-hal yang harus dihafal di kertas yang bisa kau bawa kemana-mana. Tapi jangan kau bawa ketika ulangan."

"Haahhh... Malas Hyuungg.."

"Eh, kau harus. Dan kalau ada yang susah dihafal, tulis saja di post it dan tempelkan di tempat yang kau biasa lihat, nanti juga hafal. Sekarang aku akan menandai soal-soal yang harus kau kerjakan."

"Hah? Aku juga harus latihan soal?"

"Tentu saja, kalau menghafal saja nanti tidak maksimal. Kau juga harus mengenali tipe-tipe soal yang akan kau kerjakan nanti."

Daehwi memeluk Donghyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Hyungnya. "Membayangkannya saja membuatku mual. Hyung, bagaimana kau bisa selalu mendapat nilai bagus di sekolah?" Daehwi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Donghyun.

"Aku belajar tentu saja."

"Hyung cepat sekali menerima sesuatu, seperti koin yang dimasukkan ke celengan." Perumpamaan yang payah Lee Daehwi.

Donghyun terkekeh, "Cepat merangkum sana."

Daehwi beringsut mundur lalu mulai menandai hal-hal yang penting di buku paketnya. Donghyun menandai soal-soal di buku kumpulan soal Daehwi.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Hyung kan tampan, pintar..."

"Kau mau minta apa dariku?"

"Ish, aku serius tahu, bukan modus." Daehwi mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya-iya, kenapa?"

"Hyung kan tampan, pintar, baik, ramah, sering senyum, tidak pelit, keren lagi."

Donghyun tersenyum mendengar bagaimana Daehwi mendeskripsikannya.

"Tidak ada niatan untuk cari pacar gitu? Pasti Hyung banyak yang suka."

Donghyun menyentil dahi Daehwi. "Masih kecil sudah membicarakan pacar-pacaran, dilarang tahu."

Daehwi mengusap dahinya. "Aku sudah besar, sekarang aku sudah SMA. Teman-temanku banyak yang sudah pacaran semenjak SMP. Masa membicarakannya saja tidak boleh." Daehwi menyangga dagunya menggunakan tangan kanannya. "Atau memang belum ada yang menarik perhatianmu Hyung?"

Donghyun tersenyum. "Entahlah, sebenarnya aku belum pernah memikirkannya. Dulu, ketika Taedong Hyung dan Donghan mulai pacaran, aku bahkan tidak memikirkan untuk pacaran juga. Sebenarnya Donghan juga sering membicarakannya padaku. Tapi, kupikir itu tidak penting selama aku merasa nyaman, bukan begitu?" Donghyun mengenggam tangan Daehwi. "Lagipula aku punya Youngmin Hyung, Woojin dan kau, Daehwi-ya. Aku tidak akan pernah kesepian selama ada kalian." Donghyun tersenyum, membuat Daehwi ikut tersenyum.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya masing-masing.

Daehwi menatap Donghyun sambil mengetukkan ujung highlighter ke buku. 'Bagaimana kalau orang terdekatmu menyukaimu Hyung? Apa kau akan menerimanya?'

/YD/

Sebenarnya Youngmin dan Donghyun jarang sekali bertemu ketika kuliah. Disamping gedung tempat mereka kuliah berjauhan, jadwal mereka juga selalu penuh. Jadi, kesempatan bertemu di kampus sangat jarang. Tapi hari itu sepertinya mereka memang harus bertemu.

"Donghyun-ah!" Youngmin melambaikan tangannya. Donghyun balas mengangkat tangannya, lalu berjalan ke arah Hyungnya itu. Di samping Youngmin ada seseorang, mungkin temannya, yang pasti teman Hyungnya yang satu ini adalah perempuan.

Setelah Donghyun sampai di depannya Youngmin tersenyum cerah. "Nah, Donghyun-ah. Perkenalkan ini temanku, dia mengambil kelas yang sama denganku."

"Aku Kim Donghyun. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sunbaenim." Donghyun membungkuk.

"Ah, ne. Aku Im Nayoung. Senang juga bertemu denganmu." Nayoung tersenyum kecil. Tersenyum kecil disini maksudnya adalah mengangkat ujung-ujung bibir 0,1 cm. Donghyun juga bingung, teman Hyung-nya ini wajahnya datar sekali, mengingatkannya pada patung Buddha yang sering ada di kuil. Yah, tapi cantik sih, tinggi lagi. Sepertinya tingginya dan Donghyun tidak beda jauh.

"Youngmin sering menceritakan tentang dongsaeng-dongsaeng-nya, terutama kau." Kata Nayoung.

"Ah, begitu."

"Dia sering berkata padaku, dongsaeng-nya yang satu ini sangat manis, baik dan perhatian padanya sehingga membuatnya-" Nayoung mengerang karena Youngmin melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling lehernya.

Donghyun mengerutkan dahinya. Perkataan Nayoung tadi cepat sekali, seperti rap, dia hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kata saja.

"Nah, Donghyun-ah, kami sepertinya harus memasuki kelas kami segera. Kupikir kau juga begitu. Sampai jumpa di apartemen." Youngmin menarik Nayoung yang kepalanya masih ia kunci dengan lengannya. Membuat Nayoung memukul-mukul lengan Youngmin sebelum memberikan sikutan di perutnya yang akhirnya membuatnya bisa bebas. Lalu, Donghyun melihat Nayoung berkata sesuatu sebelum Youngmin menariknya cepat menghilang dari pandangannya. Donghyun menatap kepergian Youngmin. Ia merasakan sesak di dadanya, entah kenapa.

/YD/

Youngmin mengambil botol dari dalam kabinet di dapur. Botol itu tersimpan di tempat yang tidak bisa dilihat dan dicapai adik-adiknya kecuali mereka menaiki sesuatu tentu saja. Sengaja ia menyembunyikannya, semua adiknya belum ada yang boleh meminumnya. Ya, itu minuman beralkohol, lebih tepatnya vodka.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Semua adiknya sudah tidur. Jadi, Youngmin rasa ia aman jika minum sekarang.

Ada waktunya dimana ia butuh minum sendirian sembari berpikir. Dia bukan tipe yang mudah mabuk, jadi itu bukan masalah untuknya. Minum di larut malam sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuknya, setidaknya satu bulan sekali. Selebihnya tentu dia selalu minum bersama teman-temannya.

Ia menuangkan vodka ke gelas sebelum meminumnya perlahan. Pandangannya lurus ke depan dengan berbagai pikiran yang melintas di kepalanya.

Youngmin mengisi lagi gelasnya yang kosong, menyesapnya lagi. Ia tidak menyadari ada langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia menuangkan lagi isi botol ke gelasnya, sesaat sebelum ia mengangkat gelas ada tangan lain yang menyambar gelasnya. Youngmin mendongak kaget.

Pemandangan di depannya membuat jantungnya mencelos. Donghyun meminum vodka dari gelasnya dengan wajah ngantuknya. Kim Donghyun yang umurnya baru mencukupi untuk melakukan itu tahun depan. Kim Donghyun yang ia jaga sedari kecil. Kim Donghyun adiknya yang manis itu.

Sial, kenapa ia tidak mendengar langkah Donghyun sama sekali. Karena kaget dan tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun Youngmin hanya menatap Donghyun yang kini menyimpan gelasnya kembali ke meja.

"Donghyun-ah..."

Donghyun menatap Youngmin dengan wajah polos. "Sedang apa Hyung sendirian? Aku haus jadi aku minta airnya, ya." Donghyun berbalik menuju kamarnya.

Youngmin mengikuti Donghyun. "Aku akan mengerjakan tugas, Hyung cepat tidur, ya."

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu tubuh Donghyun ambruk ke arah Youngmin.

"Astaga."

Youngmin melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Donghyun. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah sofa. Ketika ia akan merebahkan Donghyun ke sofa, tubuh Donghyun oleng. Akhirnya, Youngmin terduduk dengan Donghyun yang sudah duduk di pangkuannya.

Wajah Youngmin memanas, bukan karena vodka tentu saja. Dua gelas vodka masih di bawah batas tolerannya. Kepala Donghyun terkulai di bahunya. Wajahnya tepat menghadap sisi leher Youngmin menghembuskan nafas hangat yang membuat Youngmin panas dingin, ditambah bibirnya yang sesekali menyentuh kulit leher Youngmin.

Rasanya Youngmin sudah gila, pikirannya mendadak tersendat. Ia akhirnya memegang pinggang Donghyun untuk mencegahnya terjatuh.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?" Youngmin menjawab seadanya.

Donghyun mengangkat wajahnya, kini wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Youngmin.

Youngmin membeku. Double sial, Donghyun terlihat indah sampai rasanya tidak nyata. Poninya yang tidak beraturan menutupi dahi dan sebagian alisnya. Matanya sayu dan terlihat tidak fokus, pipinya memerah, mungkin efek dari vodka.

Ketika memikirkannya lagi Youngmin merasa bodoh. Soju saja Donghyun tidak pernah mencicipi, lalu dia meminum vodka untuk pertama kalinya satu gelas oneshot. Telak saja dia ambruk begini.

Donghyun meletakkan tangannya masing-masing di bahu Youngmin. "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Nayoung-sunbae."

"Hah?" Tuh kan, Youngmin tidak bisa berpikir jernih, dan semua itu karena Kim Donghyun.

Donghyun menutup jarak diantara mereka, dahinya dan ujung hidungnya bersentuhan dengan dahi dan hidung Youngmin.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan yang lain. Denganku saja. Aku tidak suka."

Youngmin menahan nafasnya. Ini gila. Di pikiran terliarnya sekalipun tidak pernah terlintas Donghyun yang posesif akan seseksi ini.

"Kau akan melakukannya untukku, kan, Hyung?" Donghyun menatap mata Youngmin. Youngmin pusing seketika, ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Donghyun yang normal tidak akan pernah seperti ini, rasanya ia harus meluruskan pikirannya dulu.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya, suara Youngmin keluar juga setelah tadi tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tersendat.

Donghyun mengangkat ujung bibirnya. Sejak kapan Kim Donghyun dongsaengnya yang manis itu bisa smirk? Jantung Youngmin rasanya tidak bisa menerima yang lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup semua kejutan bertubi ini Youngmin dapatkan.

Mata Donghyun tertutup, kepalanya terkulai di bahu Youngmin, lagi.

Youngmin menghela nafas lega. Terkekeh sambil mengusap punggung Donghyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuatku gila sendirian, Kim Donghyun?"

/YD/

Donghyun terbangun dengan rasa pang yang kuat di kepalanya. Semua terasa berputar.

Cklek.

Youngmin muncul di ambang pintu, melihat Donghyun yang mengernyit sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Donghyun-ah?"

Donghyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu, memfokuskan pandangannya. "Ah, Hyung... Kepalaku pusing sekali."

Youngmin terlihat tegang sesaat, lalu ia menghampiri Donghyun, duduk di kasur. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh kepala Donghyun, memberi pijatan ringan di dahi dan pelipisnya.

"Kau ada kelas hari ini?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Ada Hyung, nanti siang."

"Kalau masih pusing nanti, tidak usah kemana-mana, ya?"

Donghyun mengangguk pelan. Ia sendiri tidak yakin jika ia bisa berjalan dengan kondisinya seperti ini.

"Aku sudah membuat sup. Kau mau?"

Donghyun memberikan tatapan heran pada Youngmin. "Tumben, biasanya paling malas kalau masak."

"Sedang ingin saja. Jadi, mau tidak?"

"Iya, deh. Tolong ya, Hyung."

Youngmin keluar kamar, sesaat kemudian ia kembali dengan nampan berisi semangkok haejangguk dan secangkir teh mint.

Youngmin menyiapkan meja kecil untuk Donghyun makan, lalu meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan di atasnya.

"Woah, ini namanya apa, Hyung?" Donghyun bertanya dengan mata penasaran. Youngmin terlihat ragu sebelum berkata pelan. "Haejangguk."

"Aaaa." Donghyun mengangguk paham. Ia merasa pernah melihat sup tersebut tetapi tidak ingat dimana.

Youngmin menyerahkan sendok untuknya.

Donghyun memasukkan suapan pertamanya. Lalu, menatap Youngmin dengan mata berbinar. "Hyung, harusnya kau lebih sering memasak. Kau lebih jago daripada aku."

"Tidak, ah. Malas. Masakanmu enak juga, kok. Lagipula Kim Donghyun yang memasak itu..." Youngmin menggantung perkataannya.

Donghyun menatap Youngmin dengan matanya yang penasaran. Youngmin mengelus kepala Donghyun gemas. "-membuatku senang."

"Huh?"

"Melihatmu memasak membuatku senang, Donghyun-ah. Karena kau merelakan diri memasak untukku, Woojin, dan Daehwi menunjukkan betapa pedulinya kau pada kami. Kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik di mataku apapun yang kau lakukan." Tangan Youngmin bergerak turun ke wajah Donghyun menangkup pipi kanannya, mengelus pipi Donghyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Donghyun menatap Youngmin yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Pikirannya mendadak kosong, dadanya terasa sesak, tetapi berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Sesak yang ini terasa menyenangkan, seperti dadamu terisi penuh akan sesuatu yang menyenangkan sampai-sampai rasanya mau meledak. Donghyun tidak mengerti. Perasaan macam apa ini?

Youngmin melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Donghyun. "Makanlah, sampai habis, ya. Aku mau mandi."

Youngmin berlalu dari kamar Donghyun.

Donghyun menyuapkan supnya dengan pandangan kosong. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

/YD/

Esoknya Donghyun berangkat ke kampus. Setelah memakan sup dari Youngmin pusingnya langsung menghilang.

Di waktu istirahat ia duduk bersama Taedong dan Jinyoung di taman kampus.

Donghyun tiba-tiba terlihat seperti mengingat sesuatu lalu menepuk paha Taedong di sampingnya.

"Hyung."

"Kenapa?" Taedong menatapnya sambil menyedot ice coffee-nya.

"Kemarin ketika aku sakit, Youngmin Hyung memasak sup untukku. Namanya eumm... hae- hae- haejung? Haejang?" Donghyun mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum berekspresi cerah. "Ah, haejangguk! Namanya haejangguk! Aku seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat tapi tidak ingat. Dan supnya sangat enak."

"Nah," Donghyun menepuk paha Taedong lagi. "-kira-kira dimana aku pernah melihatnya?"

Taedong menyimpan ice coffenya di meja, memegang tangan Donghyun di pahanya lalu membawa tangannya ke pipi Donghyun.

Donghyun mengerjap.

Taedong terkekeh melihat betapa manisnya Donghyun. Jinyoung didepan mereka hanya mengintip di balik ponselnya sambil tetap menscroll layarnya.

"Kau melihatnya di drama."

"Drama?"

"Eum, haejangguk itu sup yang terbuat dari darah sapi beku yang berbumbu pedas. Itu biasa digunakan untuk menghilangkan efek alkohol, kau tahu, hangover? Makannya nama lainnya juga hangover soup. Kan sering ada adegan aktris memakan sup itu ketika hangover" Taedong menyedot ice coffenya lagi.

Jinyoung menurunkan ponselnya. "Kenapa Youngmin sunbae memberimu itu? Memang sih enak, tapi memangnya kau mabuk Donghyun-ah? Kau kan masih di bawah umur."

Setelah Jinyoung berkata seperti itu Sewoon dan Hyunbin datang menghampiri mereka untuk bergabung.

Donghyun termenung. "Hyung juga memberiku teh mint..."

"Itu juga bagus untuk meredakan mabuk." Sahut Taedong.

Hyunbin bertanya pada Jinyoung lewat mata apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Jinyoung menggedikkan bahunya sambil menunjuk Donghyun. Sewoon hanya diam sambil menatap mereka semua.

Tiba-tiba ingatan dari dua malam ke belakang menghantam kepala Donghyun. Gila! Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Nayoung kan sudah jelas-jelas hanya teman Youngmin. Kenapa ia berkata seperti itu kepada Hyung-nya?

Donghyun mengambil nafas panjang. "Hyungdeul..."

"Wae?" Hyunbin memegang bahu Donghyun. "Ada apa Donghyun-ah?"

"Aku sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan. Ahhh..." Donghyun mendadak lemas lalu menempelkan dahinya ke permukaan meja.

Hyung-Hyungnya menatap Donghyun penasaran. Lalu ikut merendahkan kepala mereka mengikuti Donghyun di meja.

Mungkin yang melihat mereka akan berpikir mereka adalah sekumpulan mahasiswa aneh yang hobi berdiskusi sambil menyatukan kepala di meja. Menggelikan.

Donghyun mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba, membuat Hyung-Hyungnya mendongak.

"Malam itu a-aku..."

"Kau?" Keempatnya menatap Donghyun.

"Aku tidak sengaja meminum minuman yang sedang diminum Youngmin Hyung, karena kukira itu air biasa. Lalu setelah itu aku ambruk ke arahnya, lalu aku you know straddled him on the couch. Lalu aku mengatakan padanya pada jangan dekat-dekat dengan Nayoung sunbae. Lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa." Donghyun mengatakannya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Wajahnya memerah parah.

Ia menutup wajahnya lalu berteriak frustasi. "Aahhh apa yang telah kulakukaaannn??? Aku sudah tamat, huweee..."

Keempat Hyungnya terdiam berusaha mencerna cerita Donghyun yang dibawakan seperti kereta api. Lalu memelototkan mata mereka sebelum berkata, "Apa?!", bersamaan. Yah kecuali Taedong yang masih terbengong ria.

"Taedong Hyung! Aku harus meletakkan wajahku dimana??? Aku tidak punya muka lagi untuk menemui Youngmin Hyung.." Donghyun mengguncang-guncang bahu Taedong.

Taedong yang masih terlihat disoriented berkata polos, "Buang saja ke laut, Hyun."

Lalu Donghyun mencekik leher Taedong. Membuat teman-teman mereka yang lain membantu melepaskan cekikannya. Taedong sudah sekarat kawan.

Itulah kenapa jangan membuat Donghyun kesal.

/YD/

Setelah berhasil melepaskan cekikan Donghyun mereka duduk dengan tenang sambil mengatur nafas. Tenaga Donghyun tidak bisa diremehkan, guys. Di kehidupan sebelumnya mungkin dia tukang pukul.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengira alkohol itu air? Kau meminumnya berapa banyak? Segini? Segini?" Tanya Jinyoung sambil memeragakan besar gelas.

"Aku kan sedang mengantuk, habis warnanya bening seperti air. Tidak ada rasanya pula, aku tidak curiga sama sekali. Aku meminumnya segelas langsung yang.. emm.. sebesar ini." Kata Donghyun.

"Dia minum vodka." Kata Hyunbin kalem.

"Apa?! Heol, Youngmin sunbae kuat sekali minum." Taedong mengatakannya dengan mata membulat dan tangan yang memegangi lehernya. Lehernya serasa mau putus karena Donghyun.

"Wah, Jinjja! Kau anak di bawah umur minum vodka, oneshot pula." Jinyoung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ckckck, tidak heran kau langsung ambruk begitu, mana kau seperti punya kepribadian lain begitu saat mabuk."

Sewoon tertawa, "Benar juga, mana ada Donghyun yang normal akan berani seperti itu, duh. Membayangkannya saja terasa aneh."

Wajah Donghyun memerah. "Aku malu tahu! Hyungdeul jangan tertawa!"

"Tak usah malu segala, kau kan sudah bersamanya dalam kurun waktu yang tidak sebentar. Ku yakin kau pernah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih memalukan dari itu, iya kan?" Kata Taedong.

Donghyun berpikir, benar juga. Tapi kan tetap saja, harga dirinya mendadak terjun bebas begitu.

"Donghyun-ah... Apa yang dikatakan orang saat mabuk itu.. berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam." Hyunbin berkata sambil menatap Donghyun di pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar bilang padanya untuk jangan mendekati Nayoung sunbae?" Jinyoung berkata dengan nada pelan di akhir karena tatapan Sewoon.

Donghyun yang ditahan dengan pelukan erat Hyunbin -untuk mencegah ia mencekik Taedong lagi- menghela nafas frustasi. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan itu. Bukankah itu hanya racauan orang mabuk saja?"

Mereka berempat menatap Donghyun.

"Kau suka padanya." Cetus Taedong.

"Siapa? Nayoung sunbae?"

Sewoon memberikan tatapan lelah pada Jinyoung. "Dia suka Youngmin sunbae."

"Hah? Ap-"

Taedong memasukan snack ke mulut Jinyoung. Dia payah sekali dalam urusan cinta. Untung Woontak sabar.

Donghyun terdiam. Ia bingung. Bagaimana bisa ia suka pada Youngmin? Hyungnya, sahabatnya semenjak kecil. Jadi, semua yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini karena ia suka pada Youngmin.

Haruskah ia melewati batas itu?

Mereka menatap Donghyun. Sewoon membuka mulutnya. "Kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?"

Donghyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya," Taedong angkat bicara. "-aku dan Donghan pernah membicarakannya. Tentang kau yang tidak ingin menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang. Aku sampai berpikir kau aseksual."

Donghyun melotot bersiap mencekik Taedong lagi kalau tidak ada tangan Hyunbin yang menahan tubuhnya erat-erat.

"Ya, habis kau tidak pernah suka pada siapapun. Kau hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan Donghan, aku, Youngmin sunbae, Park Woojin dan dongsaeng-mu yang satu lagi. Tapi setelah melihat bagaimana interaksimu dengan Youngmin sunbae, kami mengerti. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kalian seperti pasangan yang sudah menikah saja. Saling mengerti satu sama lain, apalagi sekarang kau tinggal dengan donsaeng-dongsaeng-mu. Kalian terlihat seperti keluarga bahagia. Jadi ya, kesimpulannya aku dan Donghan sudah tahu kau suka pada Youngmin sunbae. Kau tidak menyadarinya karena kau bersamanya sepanjang waktu dan menganggap apa yang kau rasakan hanya sebatas perasaan seseorang terhadap teman terdekatnya. Jadi, ketika kau melihat Youngmin sunbae terlalu dekat dengan orang lain, kau tidak suka. Karena kau suka padanya."

"Woah." Jinyoung bertepuk tangan. Taedong sudah seperti presentasi, Bung.

"Jadi, apakah Youngmin sunbae suka Donghyun juga?" Tanya Hyunbin.

"Entahlah, perasaannya, kan dia sendiri yang tahu." Taedong mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi menurut observasiku, sikap Youngmin sunbae pada Donghyun bukan sekedar sikap seseorang terhadap sahabat atau adiknya. Yaa, all his care, his stare, his touch, and gesture around you is definitely a lover's. So.."

"Youngmin sunbae juga menyukai Donghyun, iya kan?" Jinyoung berkata dengan semagat. "Whaa, Jinjja bestfriend to lover, huh?"

Donghyun termenung. Hyunbin menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghyun. "Waegeurae Donghyun-ah. Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?"

"Tidak.." Donghyun menggeleng. "Aku seharusnya tidak suka pada sahabatku sendiri kan? Bagaimana dengan hubungan kami ke depannya? Sekali aku bertengkar dengannya, kita selesai kan? Semuanya akan sia-sia.. persahabatan kami.. terbuang begitu saja. Aku tidak mau mengorbankan persahabatan kami demi hubungan yang tidak jelas seperti itu."

Hyunbin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sst, jangan berpikir seperti itu. Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Jinyoung, Sewoon, dan Taedong terdiam menatap Donghyun.

Donghyun menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Hyunbin. Ia menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia bingung sungguh.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang menatap mereka tajam dari sisi lain taman.

/YD/

Donghyun membuka pintu apartemen pelan. Wajahnya terlihat lesu, tidak ada semangat hidup dari penampakannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Youngmin menyambut Donghyun cerah.

"Iya, Hyung." Donghyun menjawabnya tanpa menatap Youngmin.

Youngmin mengerutkan dahinya, tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kepala Donghyun. "Kau kenap-"

Donghyun menghindar, tangan Youngmin melayang di udara. Youngmin menurunkan tangannya dengan ekspresi pahit.

"Aku lelah. Makan malam saja tanpa aku." Donghyun berlalu ke kamarnya. Youngmin menatap Donghyun dengan ekspresi sedih.

Daehwi dan Woojin yang melihatnya saling menatap, mengirim perkataan lewat gesture tubuh yang berakhir dengan Woojin yang mengedikkan bahu dan Daehwi yang menghela nafas.

Mereka tidak mengerti. Kenapa Donghyun bersikap seperti itu? Ia selalu menjadi orang yang ceria. Jika dia ada masalah pun tidak akan menghindari mereka seperti ini. Terutama Youngmin. Mereka kan dekat sedari kecil, jika Donghyun ada masalah, Youngmin pasti tahu. Tapi kali ini sama sekali berbeda.

Yah, kecuali ia memiliki masalah yang berhubungan dengan Youngmin. Iya, kan?

/YD/

Donghyun terduduk di kasurnya sambil memeluk gulingnya. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa jam lalu, ketika ia bersama teman-temannya di taman.

Flashback*

Sewoon menggenggam tangan Donghyun. "Donghyunie, tidak akan terjadi yang seperti itu. Kau tahu itu kan? Jika kau nanti berhubungan dengan Youngmin sunbae, itu memang tidak menjamin kalian akan bersama selamanya. Tapi bukankah akan lebih mudah jika itu dia? Kalian sudah mengenal sejak lama dan mengerti satu sama lain. Jika kalian tidak berhasil pun, dengan hubungan baik seperti itu pertemanan kalian tidak akan putus. Tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan." Ia berkata menenangkan.

Sungguh Donghyun kalut sekali, mungkin Sewoon benar. Tapi ada lagi satu pikiran yang menghantuinya.

"Bagaimana kalau Youngmin Hyung tidak melihatku seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau dia memang hanya menganggapku dongsaeng dan sahabat saja?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Taedong menatap Donghyun dengan dahi mengerut.

"Karena dia tidak memberi tahu apapun padaku tentang kejadian malam itu. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dan menganggapnya tidak terjadi. Bukankah secara tidak langsung aku telah mengatakan perasaanku padanya? Dia tahu, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Aku sudah ditolak. Dia tidak ingin hubungan kami berubah, iya kan?"

"Mungkin dia hanya sedang bingung Donghyun-ah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tunggulah, aku yakin ia akan mengatakannya kepadamu." Taedong mengelus rambut Donghyun.

"Taedong benar, kau jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang negatif. Tetap semangat dan ceria seperti Kim Donghyun yang biasanya. Kim Donghyun yang kami kenal itu selalu optimis dan menghadapi masalahnya dengan berani." Hyunbin berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghyun yang kini dirangkulnya.

"Benar Donghyun-ah. Jangan berpikiran buruk, tetaplah ceria." Jinyoung mengatakannya dengan cengiran dan eyesmile yang membuat Donghyun ikut tersenyum.

"Terima kasih hyungdeul, kalian yang terbaik."

"Tentu saja maknae-ya, apapun untukmu, hmm?" Sewoon berkata sambil menggoyangkan genggaman tangannya dengan Donghyun.

Donghyun tersenyum, ia memiliki hyung-hyung yang perhatian dan peduli padanya.

Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih takut akan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Bagaimana kalau apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar?

Flashback End *

Donghyun menghela nafasnya.

Tuhan, aku meminta hal yang terbaik darimu...

/YD/

Donghyun berusaha bersikap seperti biasanya setelah ia bangun tidurnya malam itu. Ia bahkan meminta maaf kepada Youngmin atas perlakuannya kemarin. Ia mengatakannya kalau ia sedang tidak berada dalam mood yang baik dan sangat lelah waktu itu. Youngmin tersenyum ketika mendengarnya dan mengatakan untuk menceritakannya langsung lain kali.

Ia menunggu dan terus menunggu, berharap semoga Youngmin menceritakan kejadian malam itu padanya dan menjelaskannya.

Tapi, harapan tinggal harapan, Youngmin tak pernah mengatakan apapun padanya soal kejadian malam itu. Ini sudah empat hari semenjak kejadian itu berlalu.

Donghyun memutuskan untuk membuat gerakan kali ini. Semoga Youngmin mengatakannya kali ini.

Donghyun menghampiri Youngmin yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga. Ia duduk di sampingnya dengan senatural mungkin. Donghyun berdoa pada Tuhan semoga kemampuan aktingnya meningkat 50% pada momen ini. Itu sebuah keharusan, Donghyun tidak bisa membiarkan ini fail. Ini menyangkut masa depannya, kawan.

Donghyun menghitung mundur di dalam hatinya, mengira-ngira waktu yang pas untuk bertanya. Lalu di layar televisi muncullah tayangan pembuatan alkohol tradisional korea.

"Hyung."

"Hmm, kenapa?" Youngmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghyun.

"Apakah kau pernah meminum itu?" Donghyun menunjuk layar televisi.

"Ah, aku pernah meminumnya sekali bersama Dongho, Kenta, dan Nayoung. Waktu itu hari ulang tahun Kenta, jadi kita merayakannya dengan minum. Pada akhirnya aku dan Nayoung harus mengangkut Dongho dan Kenta pulang." Youngmin terkekeh mengingat kejadian itu.

Donghyun mengangguk. "Apa kau pernah minum sendiri?"

Youngmin tampak menegang setelah Donghyun mengeluarkan pertanyaannya. "Minum sendiri itu tidak menyenangkan, tahu. Jadi, aku tidak pernah." Youngmin mengatakannya dengan nada canggung.

Harapan Donghyun turun satu level, Youngmin tidak mengakui dia biasa minum sendiri.

"Hyung masuk tipe yang mudah mabuk atau tidak?"

"Aku?" Youngmin tersenyum. "Seingatku aku hanya pernah mabuk sekali karena alkohol dalam dua tahun masa legalku. Itupun karena jenis alkohol yang aku minum memang yang presentase alkoholnya termasuk tinggi. Tapi aku masih bisa pulang ke rumah dengan selamat tanpa melakukan hal aneh." Youngmin mengangkat bahunya bangga.

Berarti Youngmin termasuk orang yang kuat minum. Jadi, sudah pasti malam itu Youngmin sadar, dan ia mengingat kejadian malam itu secara detail.

"Apa kau pernah meminum satu diantara gin, vodka, vermouth, chianti, korn, sherry, bourbon, rum, pisco, atau tequila?"

Youngmin tertawa canggung. "Darimana kau hafal itu semua?"

"Dari komik. Jadi, kau pernah tidak?"

"Hmm, aku pernah beberapa kali diajak teman-temanku ke bar. Disana aku memesan cocktail biasanya, jadi aku pernah meminumnya." Youngmin terkekeh setelahnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya? Kau ingin segera menjadi legal supaya bisa meminumnya? Tenanglah beberapa bulan lagi kan, coming of age mu." Youngmin merangkul Donghyun.

Level harapan Donghyun menurun drastis. Ia berharap pada yang satu ini. Semoga Hyungnya berkata sesuatu tentang malam itu dengan yang satu ini.

"Aku pernah bermimpi tentang itu."

"Hmm?"

"Dalam mimpiku aku meminum alkohol dengan warna bening, dan aku meminumnya segelas oneshot. Kau ada disana, Hyung. Kurasa nama jenis alkohol itu, hmm, vodka. Aku meminum vodka dalam mimpiku."

Donghyun bisa merasakan tubuh Youngmin yang menjadi kaku. "Oh, benarkah? Mungkin nanti pertama kali kau minum, kau akan meminum vodka berdua denganku." Youngmin tertawa canggung.

Pupus sudah harapan Donghyun. Youngmin benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan kejadian malam itu dengannya. Ia ingin menghapus memori yang satu itu. Ia tidak ingin hubungannya dan Donghyun berubah.

Donghyun tersenyum pahit. "Iya, mungkin saja seperti itu, Hyung."

/YD/

Donghyun terbangun malam itu, ia sebenarnya tidak benar-benar tidur. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar tidak bisa ia lepaskan dari pikirannya.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan, menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Pemandangan di depannya membuatnya terdiam. Youngmin di ruang makan dengan gelas dan botol di depannya.

Ia merasa de javu. Tetapi sekarang ia sepenuhnya sadar, dan tahu tepatnya apa yang diminum oleh Hyungnya itu.

Donghyun berjalan pelan menuju Youngmin yang terlihat tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Ketika menyadari Donghyun ada di dekatnya Youngmin mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata membulat.

"Donghyun-ah..."

Donghyun mengambil gelas di depan Hyungnya yang setengah terisi. Ia berniat meminumnya sebelum ada tangan yang menahannya melakukan itu.

"Jangan Donghyun-ah, kau belum boleh meminum ini." Youngmin berkata sambil menyimpan gelas kembali ke meja.

Donghyun menatap Youngmin. "Lima hari yang lalu, kau tidak mencegahku meminumnya, Hyung..."

Mata Youngmin membulat. "Kau..."

Donghyun menarik tangan Youngmin menuju ruang keluarga. Membuat Hyungnya duduk di sofa sebelum ia duduk di pangkuan Hyungnya.

Belum sempat Youngmin menyelesaikan keterkejutannya, Donghyun membuat kejutan lain. Membuat kerja otak Youngmin menjadi melambat.

Donghyun menangkup wajah Youngmin. "Apa yang kukatakan saat itu Hyung?"

"Donghyun-ah.." Youngmin menatap Donghyun dengan pandangan sedih, tidak percaya, entahlah Donghyun tidak ingin mengartikannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Youngmin membuka mulutnya ragu. "Kau bilang padaku untuk jangan dekat dengan Nayoung."

"Apalagi yang ku bilang?"

Youngmin menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata ragu. "Kau bilang aku harus dekat denganmu saja."

Donghyun menurunkan tangannya ke bahu Youngmin, kepalanya menunduk. "Kau sudah tahu artinya, kan? Kenapa aku mengatakan itu padamu."

"Donghyun-ah..." Tangan Youngmin bergerak menuju kepala Donghyun.

Donghyun mengangkat kepalanya, menepis tangan Youngmin.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyung... Kau tahu itu, kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian malam itu. Itu artinya kau ingin menyimpan kejadian itu untuk dirimu sendiri, kan? Kau tidak ingin melewati batas sahabat dan dongsaeng denganku. Aku mengerti. Tapi seharusnya kau mengatakannya padaku, supaya aku tidak menyimpan perasaan ini lama-lama. Itu lebih menyakitkan ketika kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dan memilih menyembunyikannya. Jika kau mengatakannya langsung aku akan berusaha menerimanya. Aku tidak seharusnya menyukai sahabatku, bukan begitu?" Donghyun mengatakannya dengan bibir bergetar, dan mata memerah yang mulai berair.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu..." Youngmin mengatakannya dengan cepat. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus air mata Donghyun yang sudah jatuh. Sebelum ia melakukannya, Donghyun menahan tangannya, beranjak berdiri dari pangkuannya.

"Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam, Hyung." Donghyun menuju ke kamarnya tanpa berbalik sama sekali.

Meninggalkan Youngmin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ia menutup wajahnya, "Aku juga sama sepertimu, Donghyun-ah... Aku tidak percaya kita sama-sama bodoh." Bisik Youngmin.

/YD/

Donghyun berjalan ke arah Hyunbin yang sudah menunggu di lounge kampus. Hyung-hyungnya yang lain belum datang, sepertinya mereka akan menyusul.

Donghyun mendudukan diri di samping Hyunbin. Mata Hyunbin menelusuri penampilan Donghyun yang bisa dibilang, menyedihkan. Matanya bengkak dan terdapat lingkaran hitam, wajahnya lesu, penampilannya tidak serapi biasanya.

"Donghyun-ah, kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak baik." Hyunbin menatap Donghyun khawatir.

"Hyung... apa yang aku pikirkan benar." Donghyun berkata pelan.

"Apa yang benar Donghyun-ah?"

Mata Donghyun mulai berair, sial ia tidak boleh menangis. Matanya sudah cukup menyeramkan karena tadi malam. Kenapa dia jadi cengeng begini?

"Dia... dia memang ingin menyimpannya untuk dirinya sen...diri..." Donghyun tersedak ditengah perkataannya. Tanpa bisa dicegah air matanya sudah meluncur bebas.

Hyunbin yang tidak bisa melihat Donghyun seperti itu segera menghapus air mata Donghyun dengan tangannya, lalu menarik Donghyun ke pelukannya.

"Gwaenchanha, gwaenchanha..." Hyunbin menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghyun pelan.

Perlakuan Hyunbin padanya membuat air matanya semakin meluncur deras. Donghyun mengeluarkan isakan-isakan pelan. Donghyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyunbin, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Hyunbin.

Hyunbin mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya yang baru saja sampai disana. Mereka semua berekspresi khawatir, apalagi Taedong. Selama pertemanannya dengan Donghyun tidak pernah Donghyun seperti itu.

Hyunbin memberikan isyarat pada mereka, 'mari bicarakan nanti.' Semuanya mengangguk mengerti meski masih dengan wajah khawatir.

/YD/

Sejak saat itu Donghyun selalu menghindari Youngmin. Di apartemen meskipun ia masih memasak untuk Youngmin, Woojin, dan Daehwi, ia tidak ikut makan bersama. Selalu berangkat lebih pagi dari yang lain untuk menghindari sarapan bersama, padahal kelasnya paling paling pagi dimulai pukul 8.40.

Woojin dan Daehwi menjadi bingung dengan apa yang terjadi diantara Hyung mereka. Setiap mereka bertanya hyung-hyung-nya selalu menjawab mereka baik-baik saja. Padahal sudah jelas mereka tidak baik-baik saja.

Youngmin sudah berusaha berbicara pada Donghyun. Tapi Donghyun selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan dan pergi meninggalkannya tanpa Youngmin sempat mencegah.

Youngmin tahu apa alasan Donghyun melakukannya. Tapi ini tidak benar, Youngmin harus menjelaskan sesuatu pada Donghyun.

Tapi Donghyun selalu saja mempunyai alasan untuk tidak berada di dekatnya dalam waktu lebih dari lima menit. Youngmin menjadi frustasi.

Sudah seminggu terlewati dari peristiwa itu, dan Youngmin tidak pernah sekalipun berhasil berbicara pada Donghyun.

Karena itu ia mengorbankan diri berangkat ke kampus untuk berbicara dengan Donghyun, padahal ia tidak memiliki kelas hari itu.

Ia segera bergegas ke fakultas kedokteran sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kaki di gerbang kampus.

Matanya mengedar mencari Donghyun, bertanya pada adik tingkatnya yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Ah, Kim Donghyun? Emm, dia masuk kelas Prof. Ahn bersama temanku jadi kurasa sekarang dia juga sudah keluar kelas. Kelasnya di sebelah sana." Mahasiswi itu menunjuk ke arah belakang Youngmin. "Sunbaenim tinggal berbelok di ujung koridor itu ke kanan, dan kelasnya akan ketemu. Di depan kelasnya pasti ramai karena mereka baru menyelesaikan kelas." Mahasiswi itu menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ah, nde. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Youngmin.

"Namaku Kang Kyungwon."

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida, Kyungwon-ssi. Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Nde, sama-sama sunbaenim."

Setelah itu Youngmin berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kyungwon.

Kyungwon mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengetikkan pesan pada seseorang.

"Aku sudah melakukannya eonni. Kau harus memberikan apa yang kau janjikan padaku segera."

/YD/

Youngmin terengah-engah menatap kumpulan mahasiswa di depan sebuah kelas. Matanya mengedar mencari sosok yang harus ia cari sedari tadi.

Ia melihat rambut coklat gelap yang sangat ia kenali di seberang koridor. Youngmin segera menuju ke arah itu sebelum kehilangannya. Ia berjalan di antara adik-adik tingkatnya, mengatakan permisi beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya bisa keluar dari keramaian dan menemukan Donghyun tepat lima meter di depannya.

Tapi pemandangan di depannya membuatnya mendidih. Donghyun sedang berdiri di sana dengan Hyunbin. Jarak mereka dekat sekali. Tangan Donghyun memegang masing-masing sisi baju Hyunbin di bagian pinggang. Wajahnya ditangkup oleh kedua tangan Hyunbin. Posisi yang terlalu intim bagi seorang teman dekat.

Youngmin berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dengan penuh emosi. Ketika sudah berada di dekat mereka berdua, ia mendorong bahu Hyunbin dengan tangan kanannya memisahkan mereka berdua.

Hyunbin yang di dorong dengan cukup keras untung saja tidak sampai terjatuh, ia hanya mundur dua langkah.

Donghyun mengerjap menatap pemandangan di depannya. "Hyung.. kau.."

Youngmin menggeritkan giginya menatap Hyunbin tajam, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghyun. Ia segera memegang pergelangan tangan Donghyun.

"Neo ttarawa."

Di pikiran Donghyun, Youngmin yang seperti ini sangat... seksi? Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, terima kasih kepada angin yang telah membuatnya begitu, di dahi, pelipis, dan lehernya terlihat kilatan keringat. Tatapan tajamnya, aksen Busannya...

Sialan, bagaimana mau move on kalau begini? Hati Donghyun lemah, kawan.

Pemikiran Donghyun terhenti ketika Youngmin menarik Donghyun ke suatu tempat dengan tenaga yang tidak kecil.

Donghyun mengernyit, pergelangan tangannya serasa mau lepas.

Ia tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Youngmin?

/YD/

Youngmin menarik Donghyun ke taman fakultas. Ia berhenti di bawah pohon besar. Di sana hanya ada sedikit orang yang sedang sekedar bersantai, itu pun jaraknya lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berdua berdiri. Jadi, Youngmin rasa ini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara berdua.

Ia tak tahu saja Hyunbin, Sewoon, Woontak, Jinyoung, Taedong, Nayoung, dan Kenta berada di balkon lantai dua gedung melihat mereka dengan leluasa.

Donghyun melepaskan tangannya. "Kenapa, sih Hyung?"

"Aku tidak suka kau menghindariku, dan aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Kwon Hyunbin." Youngmin berkata dengan nafas terburu, menahan emosi.

Donghyun menatap Youngmin nanar. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak suka?" Donghyun lalu menunduk sambil terkekeh pelan. "Aahhh, karena aku adikmu benar? Aku sahabatmu yang seharusnya selalu dekat denganmu." Donghyun mengangkat wajahnya. "Kau tahu apa alasanku melakukannya Hyung.. Setelah aku tidak punya perasaan itu lagi untukmu kita akan kembali seperti semula, kita anggap yang kemarin terjadi tidak pernah terjadi. Kau dan aku akan kembali menjadi Im Youngmin dan Kim Donghyun yang bersahabat sedari kecil." Donghyun mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar dan nafas yang tercekat. Sangat menyakitkan ketika mengatakannya. Karena mereka berdua tidak akan pernah sama lagi. Donghyun sangat menyesali kenapa ia harus menyukai Youngmin, seharusnya ia menyukai orang lain saja, atau aseksual sekalian seperti yang Taedong katakan.

Ekspresi Youngmin mengeras ketika mendengar perkataan Donghyun. Ia meletakkan tangannya pada bahu Donghyun. "Kim Donghyun, dengarkan aku."

Donghyun menatap mata Youngmin sebelum menunduk. Tidak, ia tidak bisa. Jika ia menatap mata Youngmin ia akan jatuh lebih dalam dan akan lebih sulit melepaskan perasaannya.

"Aku mendengarkanmu, Hyung."

Youngmin mendesah frustasi sebelum menangkup pipi Donghyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Dengarkan aku, dan lihat aku." Youngmin mengambil nafas tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan Donghyun.

"Tidak hanya kau yang sakit. Aku juga, Donghyun-ah. Aku tidak mengatakan kejadian malam itu karena aku takut. Aku takut apa yang aku tangkap itu salah, apa yang ku artikan itu salah. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah perkataan biasa dari seorang sahabat sedari kecil yang takut kehilangan sahabatnya. Aku tidak ingin kau malah menjadi canggung dan tak enak, dan aku membiarkan itu berlalu karena kupikir kau tidak akan mengingatnya." Youngmin menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi kau malah mengingatnya dan membuat semuanya menjadi rumit."

Donghyun membuka mulutnya. "Kenapa kau merasakan sakit juga? Kenapa kau takut mengartikan sikapku kepadamu?"

Youngmin tersenyum. "Bukankah kau merasakannya? Sakitnya cinta tidak berbalas? Aku tidak ingin mengartikan perkataanmu sebagai perkataan orang yang menyukaiku. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai harapan kosong. Jika akhirnya kau malah tetap menganggapku Hyung dan sahabatmu, bukankah lebih baik aku menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

Donghyun menatap Youngmin kosong. Jadi, maksudnya itu apa? Donghyun tidak ingin mengambil kesimpulan sendiri saat ini. Ia tidak mau merasakan sakit lebih dari ini.

"Aku menyukaimu Donghyun-ah. Jauh sebelum kau menyukaiku kurasa. Ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku sangat senang. Aku mendapatkan adik dan teman bermain yang manis dan banyak tersenyum, apalagi kau pintar. Lama kelamaan aku tidak melihatmu sebagai adik atau teman kecil, Donghyun-ah. Jadi, dengarkan aku baik-baik... Aku sudah jatuh padamu dengan sangat keras, jadi jangan mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaanmu padaku. Itu akan menyakiti kita berdua.Tetaplah jatuh padaku sedalam yang kau bisa karena aku selalu ada untukmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Mari kita jalani hubungan ini mulai sekarang, hmm?"

Mulut Donghyun menganga. "A-apa?" Mata Donghyun membulat. "Kau apa Hyung?"

Youngmin mengambil nafas. "Aku Im Youngmin sudah mencintai Kim Donghyun sejak lama. Jadi, mari kita memulai hubungan baru diantara kita berdua, kita jalani itu bersama, menjaganya bersama selama yang kita bisa. Kau mau?"

Donghyun merasa semua ini hanya mimpi. Tapi semuanya terasa begitu nyata, debaran jantungnya, perkataan Youngmin untuknya, tangan Youngmin di wajahnya, tatapan bersungguh-sungguh Youngmin terhadapnya.

Youngmin yang gemas memajukan wajahnya, mengecup bibir Donghyun singkat. Sontak wajah Donghyun memerah sampai ke telinganya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Donghyun memeluk Youngmin, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Youngmin. Astaga dia malu sekali.

"Aku mau Hyung, tentu saja. Selama itu bersamamu, aku percaya padamu."

Youngmin tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Donghyun. Menghela nafas lega sebelum terkekeh. "Kenapa kita berdua bodoh sekali?"

Donghyun mengangkat wajahnya lalu tertawa. Mereka berdua memang sangat bodoh, tetapi tidak apa mereka menjadi pasangan bodoh asal mereka bahagia bukan begitu?

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada readers yang sudah review, follow, dan favourite PanWinkDeep ff aku. Karena suatu alasan, aku tidak bisa meneruskannya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.

Ff ini aku persembahkan buat yang pernah request DongPaca di Coincidence dan merasa gemas terhadap mereka. Maafkan kalau tidak sesuai ekspektasi ya, kawan-kawan.

Terima kasih juga atas dukungan kalian untuk Coincidence, kalian yang terbaik. Semoga ke depannya aku bisa terus mempost ff-ff yang bisa memuaskan readers sekalian.

Terima Kasih.

P.S:

Mungkin aku akan mempost bonus scene-scene yang tidak ditunjukkan si ff ini jika kalian mau.


	2. chapter 2

[Bonus]

Bonus scene ini waktu dan tempatnya berbeda-beda. Tetapi jika sudah membaca JLIO pasti mengerti. Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

Daehwi yang sedang menatap Youngmin dan Donghyun membereskan kamar bertanya pada Woojin. "Apa kau juga merasakannya?"

Woojin menatap Daehwi malas.

"Merasakan apa sih, Lee Daehwi?"

"Kalau mereka saling suka. Akui saja, kita sudah mengenal mereka semenjak kita kecil. Tapi, cara Youngmin hyung melihat Donghyun hyung berbeda dengan caranya melihat kita berdua. Dan Donghyun hyung selalu tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia dengan Youngmin hyung. Aku sudah memikirkannya sejak dulu. Mungkin saja ia tidak menganggap Donghyun hyung sebagai adik atau sahabat, tapi lebih?" Papar Daehwi.

Woojin terdiam sejenak. "Nah, ku akui itu benar. Tapi kupikir Donghyun hyung tidak menyadari perasaannya. Selama ini ia selalu menganggap Youngmin hyung kakak dan sahabatnya, kan?" Balas Woojin.

"Benar juga." Daehwi menghela nafas. "Apa menurutmu Youngmin hyung akan mengatakan perasaannya?"

Woojin mengangkat bahunya. "Entah, kita lihat saja nanti."

/YD/

Youngmin membuka pintu kamar Donghyun dengan tangan kirinya. Donghyun di gendongannya terlihat lelap sekali, sama sekali tidak terganggu atas gerakan yang dibuat oleh Youngmin.

Youngmin membaringkan Donghyun di kasur queen size nya dengan hati-hati. Ketika kepalanya menyentuh bantal, Donghyun bergerak meletakkan tangannya di bawah bantal, lalu bernafas teratur.

Youngmin membuka lemari Donghyun, memilih satu stel piyama bermotif bintang. Donghyun memakai bajunya seharian untuk ospek, tidak bagus jika dia tidur semalaman dengan baju yang sama.

Youngmin mengganti baju Donghyun dengan telaten. Memasukkan baju kotor ke keranjang cucian. Ia menatap Donghyun yang tertidur pulas. Bergerak menyelimuti Donghyun sampai ke leher dengan selimut coklatnya.

Tangannya bergerak mengelus kepala Donghyun. Benar-benar, Donghyun itu manis sekali. Rasanya Youngmin selalu jatuh cinta setiap pagi ia melihat Donghyun setelah ia membuka mata. Rasanya ia memang tidak dapat lepas dari pemuda Kim itu.

Youngmin menundukkan wajahnya, memberi kecupan singkat di kening Donghyun. Ketika ia akan beranjak dari kasur, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakkannya.

"Hyung, tidur denganku?" Youngmin menatap Donghyun yang membuka matanya perlahan. Donghyun menggeser tubuhnya lalu menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya.

Youngmin tersenyum lalu berbaring di samping Donghyun.

"Dasar manja." Youngmin memeluk pinggang Donghyun.

Donghyun hanya tersenyum menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Youngmin. Rasanya nyaman sekali, sesaat kemudian Donghyun sudah terlelap kembali.

Youngmin mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum memejamkan mata. Ikut menyusul Donghyun ke dunia mimpi.

/YD/

"Nay..."

"Hmm?" Nayoung yang sedang membuka-buka buku menjawab panggilan Youngmin.

"Donghyun suka padaku."

"Oh, siapa me- Apa?!" Nayoung membulatkan mata, menatap Youngmin yang terlihat lesu di depannya.

Mereka berdua sedang ada di sebuah kelas setelah jadwal kuliah terakhir mereka selesai.

Youngmin menempelkan kepala ke meja di depannya.

"Dia ingat kejadian malam itu."

"Lalu?"

"Dia bilang dia menyukaiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau malah lesu begini? Harusnya kau senang. Penantianmu tidak sia-sia."

Youngmin mengangkat kepalanya. "Dia salah paham."

"Haa?"

Youngmin pun menceritakannya pada Nayoung. Apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Donghyun.

Nayoung menatap lurus ke arah Youngmin dengan ekspresinya yang biasa, datar. "Kenapa kalian berdua bodoh begitu? Ternyata memang benar, kepintaran akademik akan berbanding terbalik dengan pengalaman dalam percintaan, ckckck." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana cara aku berbicara padanya?" Tanya Youngmin putus asa.

"Terobos kamarnya, tahan dia di kasur, bicaralah padanya. Atau tidak bicara juga tidak apa-apa. Love doesn't talk you know."

Telinga Youngmin memerah. Perkataan Nayoung ambigu sekali. "Apa-apaan itu? Itu sudah pasti adalah pilihan terakhir dalam daftar cara berbicaraku padanya." Youngmin bingung kenapa Nayoung bisa mengatakannya dengan wajah datar begitu? Sepertinya ia memang benar-benar reinkarnasi patung Buddha.

"Ya sudah, aku kan hanya memberikan saran. Itu sangat efektif, percaya padaku." Nayoung tersenyum tipis.

"Aku curiga kau sering mempraktekannya pada adik manismu itu."

"Memang."

Youngmin speechless, astaga temannya ini.

/YD/

"Hai." Nayoung tersenyum tipis. "Kalian tahu aku, kan?"

"Ah, nde sunbaenim." Sewoon menjawab sopan.

"Emm, untuk apa sunbae memanggil kami? Kami pikir kami tidak bisa membantu dalam menyelesaikan tugas sunbae." Ceplos Jinyoung.

Nayoung menghela nafas kesal, anak kedokteran satu ini kok rada buffering, ya.

"Aku bukan memanggil kalian untuk membantu mengerjakan tugasku, kok. Lagipula apa yang akan bisa calon dokter kerjakan untuk paperku." Nayoung mengangkat ujung bibirnya asimetris.

"Nah, aku kesini untuk meminta kalian bekerja sama denganku. Kalian tahu, kan apa yang urusan yang harus kita berdua selesaikan?"

Mereka semua terdiam. Jinyoung angkat bicara lagi. "Maafkan aku sunbae, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang akan kau coba katakan kepada kami."

Nayoung menghela nafas frustasi, apa anak kedokteran tidak ada yang peka? Untung pacarnya ambil jurusan seni tari, eh tapi apa hubungannya?

"Apakah ini tentang Donghyun dan Youngmin sunbae?" Celetuk Hyunbin.

Mata Nayoung berbinar cerah. "Ya, itu benar."

"Memangnya ada yang perlu diurus dari mereka?" Tanya Taedong. "Bukankah sudah jelas Donghyun bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Nayoung menghela nafas. "Kalian tidak akan percaya apa yang kuceritakan. Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh dan naif."

Nayoung pun menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Jika mereka semua mendapat cerita dari sisi Donghyun, Nayoung menceritakan dari sisi Youngmin.

Setelah Nayoung selesai menjelaskan semuanya mereka terdiam. Ya ampun, Donghyun dan Youngmin itu rumit sekali.

"Nah jadi kalian tahu kan sekarang kenapa aku meminta kerja sama kalian dalam masalah ini?"

"Tentu saja sunbae, kami siap membantu." Sewoon berkata mantap.

"Nanti akan kuajak kedua adik mereka juga. Mereka harus membantu dalam masalah ini." Kata Taedong.

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah mengerti mari tentukan tempat dan waktu kita diskusi nanti."

/YD/

Aliansi "Tim Sukses YoungDong" pun berkumpul di restoran tteok milik orangtua Nayoung.

Nayoung mengajak Kenta dalam diskusi pertama mereka. Woojin dan Daehwi yang diajak ikut serta juga sudah hadir.

"Nah, kita sudah lengkap. Mari kita bicarakan bagaimana gambaran rencana kita." Kata Nayoung.

"Daehwi-goon, dan Woojin-goon apa sudah mengerti apa yang akan kita bahas?" Tanya Nayoung beralih pada kedua anggota aliansi mereka yang paling muda.

"Iya, Noona. Kami sudah mengerti, Taedong hyung sudah menceritakannya pada kami." Jawab Woojin.

"Baguslah. Nah, ayo kita mulai." Nayoung menarik nafasnya perlahan. "Menurut kalian apa cara terbaik mempersatukan mereka berdua?"

"Mengunci mereka dalam satu kamar?" Saran Jinyoung.

"Yang ada Donghyun hyung sudah keluar kamar duluan sebelum Youngmin hyung sempat berbicara. Selain cerdas Donghyun hyung juga sedikit nekat dan berani mengambil resiko. Mungkin saja dia akan menemukan suatu benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk keluar dari sana." Kata Daehwi.

"Itu benar, jika Donghyun hyung dikurung di lantai dua sekalipun dan tidak menemukan sesuatu untuk membuka pintu mungkin ia akan memecahkan kaca jendela dengan pukulannya dan loncat dari sana." Woojin mengambil nafas sejenak. "Walaupun terlihat teratur dan rapi, sebenarnya Donghyun hyung itu berpikiran pendek dan konyol."

Jinyoung, Hyunbin dan Sewoon menganga. Tidak menyangka Donghyun seperti itu. Kalau Taedong ia sudah tahu, ia kan sudah kenal Donghyun dari sekolah menengah. Nayoung dan Kenta tidak terkejut karena Youngmin selalu menceritakan hal-hal tentang Donghyun tanpa ada yang terlewat.

"Percaya tidak percaya, pada saat SMP, Donghyun pernah lolos dari usaha penculikan. Ia menghajar semua penculiknya dan memecahkan jendela ruangan tempat disekapnya, untuk kemudian loncat ke bawah. Aku sampai sekarang sering berpikir, mungkin sebenarnya selain mempelajari taekwondo dia juga belajar parkour, dia tidak patah tulang sama sekali tahu. Cerita tentangnya sangat terkenal di tempat tinggal kami. Jadi sebelum masuk SMA dia sudah terkenal duluan di sekolah kami." Cerita Taedong panjang lebar.

Semuanya menganga mendengar cerita Taedong. Sungguh tidak menyangka Donghyun pernah mengalami hal semenyeramkan itu di saat remajanya, dan berhasil lolos dengan usahanya sendiri.

"Dia tidak mendapat luka apapun begitu?" Tanya Hyunbin. "Aku yakin penculiknya punya senjata, kan?"

"Donghyun hyung mendapatkannya. Ia memiliki bekas luka di punggungnya. Waktu itu Hyung sempat menghindar jadi dia tidak mendapat luka yang dalam, hanya sabetan yang sedikit memanjang." Jawab Daehwi.

Mereka bertiga berdecak kagum, ternyata Donghyun yang polos begitu bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku memikirkan suatu cara." Sewoon angkat bicara.

"Apa rencanamu?" Tanya Kenta.

"Kita harus menemukan cara yang tepat agar mereka berdua bisa bicara bukan? Nah, Youngmin sunbae punya dorongan itu, tapi kupikir itu masih belum cukup. Kita harus mendorongnya lebih, jadi dia bisa menahan Donghyun dan berbicara padanya."

"Dengan cara apa?" Tanya Hyunbin.

"Apakah Youngmin sunbae tipe pencemburu?" Sewoon menumbukkan pandangan pada satu-satunya perempuan di meja itu.

"Dia mungkin terlihat lembut dan sebagainya, tapi dia ini posesif dan ambisius kurasa." Jawab Nayoung.

"Kau pernah memeluk Donghyun kan?" Tanya Kenta pada Hyunbin.

"Dia sih, sering peluk-peluk Donghyun." Yang menjawab malah Taedong.

"Nah, Youngmin pernah menatap Hyunbin yang sedang memeluk Donghyun dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan. Selama aku berteman dengannya baru sekali itu aku melihat wajahnya seseram itu. Bulu kudukku sampai merinding tahu." Beber Kenta mengebu-ngebu.

"Nah, bagus kalau begitu." Sewoon tersenyum cerah.

"Kita harus membuat Youngmin sunbae cemburu. Kita harus membuat scene yang tepat untuk memunculkan kemarahannya."

"Siapa yang akan melakukannya?" Tanya Taedong.

"Hyunbin hyung, lah." Timpal Daehwi cepat. "Kan, kebetulan Youngmin hyung pernah cemburu karena Hyunbin hyung. Lagipula di antara hyungdeul semua hanya Hyunbin hyung yang memenuhi kriteria third wheel yang tepat. Iya kan?"

"Maksudmu kami bertiga tidak tampan begitu?" Tanya Jinyoung sewot.

"Ya... Taedong hyung tampan sih, tapi kan dia teman dekatnya Donghyun hyung, sudah punya pacar lagi. Jinyoung hyung lewat, sudah pasti tidak cocok."

Jinyoung ingin rasanya menggetok kepala dongsaengnya Donghyun yang satu itu.

"Sewoon hyung... hmmm... aku ragu dia bisa menjalankannya dengan baik. Wajahnya tidak mendukung, sih."

Lalu semuanya tertawa, aneh juga kalau Sewoon yang jadi third wheel.

"Kalau Hyunbin hyung kan tampan, tinggi, boyfriend material sekali, deh. Dijamin Youngmin hyung merasa tersaingi." Tutup Daehwi.

"Nah, oke misi sudah dapat dan orang yang akan berperan sudah ada. By the way, kau setuju, kan?" Tanya Nayoung pada Hyunbin.

"Tidak masalah untukku." Kata Hyunbin sambil mengangguk.

"Bagus, kau harus menemukan cara yang tepat membuat Youngmin cemburu, Hyunbin-ssi."

"Itu mudah, tenang saja. Aku bisa melakukannya dengan baik."

Lalu mereka pun berdiskusi lagi.

Dan akhirnya mereka menemukan rencana yang sempurna. Mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan satu orang di luar aliansi mereka untuk menjadi penunjuk jalan. Orang itu adalah Kang Kyungwoon, tetangga Nayoung, tingkat satu di fakultas kedokteran seperti mereka semua.

 _It's Showtime._

/YD/

Nayoung, Kenta, dan Taedong menunggu di lantai dua gedung fakultas kedokteran. Yang lain sedang berada di kelas dengan Donghyun juga.

Taedong mengambil kelas yang berbeda dengan mereka semua sehingga bisa stay duluan dengan Nayoung dan Kenta yang memang tidak ada kelas.

Ketika kelas sudah selesai Sewoon dan Jinyoung segera menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana? Hyunbin menahan Donghyun?" Tanya Taedong.

"Tentu saja, dia sangat bagus menjalankan rencana kita. Aktingnya natural sekali." Jawab Sewoon.

Nayoung menatap ponselnya. "Youngmin sudah sampai di gerbang."

"Oke aku akan memberi tahu Hyunbin untuk siap-siap." Jinyoung mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Bagus. Ayo kita segera ke balkon."

Mereka segera berjalan ke arah balkon dan berdiri di sisinya. Hyunbin yang sudah di bawah sana bersama Donghyun memberikan kode kepada mereka.

Kenta mengacungkan jempolnya pada Hyunbin.

Nayoung melihat handphonenya, sudah ada pesan dari Kyungwon. Nayoung mengira-ngira waktu dalam hati kapan waktu Youngmin muncul.

Terlihat di bawah sana Hyunbin berkata sesuatu yang membuat Donghyun terlihat kaget, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyunbin sambil memejamkan matanya.Tangan Hyunbin dengan gerakan halus mengiring tangan kiri Donghyun memegang sisi pakaiannya sendiri. Tangan kanan Donghyun dengan reflek mengikuti memegang sisi pakaian Hyunbin yang lain.

"Woah, jinjja Hyunbin natural sekali." Kenta melihat mereka berdua dengan kagum.

Hyunbin lalu mengusap wajah Donghyun yang katanya terdapat kotoran. Setelah itu Hyunbin menangkup wajah Donghyun.

Saat itulah Youngmin datang dan mendorong bahu Hyunbin keras. Untung tidak sampai terjatuh.

Mereka berlima seperti sedang menonton drama saja.

Ketika Youngmin membawa Donghyun entah kemana mereka semua segera turun mengikuti mereka berdua.

Ketika sudah tahu dimana tujuan Youngmin mereka segera ke lantai dua gedung terdekat taman fakultas untuk melihat mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak suka kau menghindariku, dan aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan Kwon Hyunbin." Youngmin berkata dengan nafas terburu, menahan emosi.

"Whoa-"

Nayoung menutup mulut Kenta. "Jangan berisik, bodoh."

Kenta menganggukan kepalanya, Nayoung melepaskan tangannya.

Mereka lalu melihat Youngmin dan Donghyun dengan khusyu lagi.

"Kau tahu apa alasanku melakukannya Hyung.. Setelah aku tidak punya perasaan itu lagi untukmu kita akan kembali seperti semula, kita anggap yang kemarin terjadi tidak pernah terjadi. Kau dan aku akan kembali menjadi Im Youngmin dan Kim Donghyun yang bersahabat sedari kecil." Donghyun mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar dan nafas yang tercekat.

"Ahhh, dia suka padamu juga Donghyuuunnn." Jinyoung memegang dadanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Donghyun-ah. Jauh sebelum kau menyukaiku kurasa. Ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku sangat senang. Aku mendapatkan adik dan teman bermain yang manis dan banyak tersenyum, apalagi kau pintar. Lama kelamaan aku tidak melihatmu sebagai adik atau teman kecil, Donghyun-ah. Jadi, dengarkan aku baik-baik... Aku sudah jatuh padamu dengan sangat keras, jadi jangan mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaanmu padaku. Itu akan menyakiti kita berdua.Tetaplah jatuh padaku sedalam yang kau bisa karena aku selalu ada untukmu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Mari kita jalani hubungan ini mulai sekarang, hmm?" Youngmin menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghyun di bawah sana.

"Aish aku tidak tahu Youngmin akan semanis ini ketika confess, jadi geli sendiri." Kata Nayoung sambil bergidik.

"Itu romantis tahu." Kenta menimpali Nayoung. Nayoung masih tetap bergidik.

Ketika Youngmin mengecup Donghyun mereka semua langsung membuat koor suara "Oouuu" untung saja Youngmin dan Donghyun tidak menyadarinya.

Ketika akhirnya Donghyun menerima pernyataan Youngmin mereka pun menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya rencana mereka tidak sia-sia. Hufftt.

/YD/

"Hyung."

"Hmm?" Woojin menjawab panggilan Daehwi seadanya. Ia masih fokus pada ice cream choco and cookies yang sedang ia makan.

"Kau tahu kan aku bersyukur Youngmin Hyung dan Donghyun Hyung akhirnya bersama?"

"Hmm, memang kenapa?" Tanya Woojin masih cuek.

"Kenapa sekarang aku menyesalinya? Lihat itu, lihaaaattt!!!" Daehwi menunjuk ke balkon dimana Youngmin dan Donghyun sedang bermesraan seperti pengantin baru. "Sebelum jadian saja sudah seperti orang menikah, kok. Sekarang malah seperti pasangan sedang honeymoon." Daehwi merana.

"Aku kan envy. Aku juga mau punya pacar..." Daehwi memeluk pinggang Woojin. "Hyung saja ya yang jadi pacarku?"

Woojin mendorong dahi Daehwi menjauh. "Tidak terima kasih, hyungmu yang tampan ini sudah punya gebetan."

"Hah? Siapa? Aku kenal kan, orangnya?"

"Kamu tahu kok, siapa."

"Hyungseob hyung?"

"Heih." Woojin memberikan tatapan yang mengatakan yang-benar-saja. "Si Ahn itu kan sudah jadian dengan anak smp sebelah."

"Hah? Yang benar?" Daehwi membulatkan mata. "Terus incaran hyung itu siapa?"

"Ada, deh."

"Ih, Hyuunggg."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note:**

Terima kasih pada semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, apalagi memfavoritekan dan memfollow ff ini.

Untuk siders sekalian. I'm glad you're reading this fic. Hope you get chance to write better fic than mine.

Untuk Kim Donghyun tersayang, akhirnya sekarang kamu sudah 20 tahun, yeaayyy. Kamu sudah dewasa. Tapi tetep kiyeowo, kok. Semoga akur selalu dengan suami tersayang, dan sabar ya, tunggu anak-anak kembali. Happy Birthday, Donghyunie!

Ceritanya post bonus ini untuk merayakan Coming of Age nya Donghyun. Semoga saja minum pertamanya berkesan ya, ;).


	3. Relationship Things

Relationship Things

.

.

.

.

.

Warn: Memiliki konten dewasa, bukan smut. DLDR.

Malam itu Donghyun berjalan dengan tidak bertenaga ke arah apartemennya. Huft, percayalah kuliah itu melelahkan, tapi demi cita-cita harus ada perjuangan, kan? Donghyun menghela nafas ketika menyadari ia harus menaiki tangga menuju ke apartemennya. Ingin menagis saja rasanya, ia kan ingin segera mandi dan berguling di kasur, karena besok libur omong-omong, ini akhir pekan. Dapat bonus bisa _cuddle_ dengan Youngmin pun jadi terbayang.

Ah, tentang Youngmin, selama kurang lebih mereka menjalin hubungan yang sudah berumur enam bulan itu ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Donghyun. Suatu masalah yang mengganggunya belakangan ini.

Donghyun selalu merasa Youngmin yang memberi dalam hubungannya. Sedangkan Donghyun selalu menerima tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Selalu Youngmin yang berinisiatif dalam hubungan mereka, merencanakan kencan, mendengar masalahnya, mengalah atas pilihannya, menenangkan ketika ia sedang gelisah. Bukannya Youngmin tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum mereka menjalin hubungan. Tapi semua berubah kan, jika status mereka berubah? Donghyun sudah bukan adik Youngmin yang harus selalu Youngmin urus. Sekarang dia kekasihnya yang harus memberi sebanding dengan yang Youngmin berikan padanya.

Tapi masalahnya, ini hubungan pertama yang ia jalani. Dan ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang semua ini. Ia pernah menceritakannya pada Taedong. Tapi hyungnya yang satu itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengatakan, "Waktu yang akan menunjukannya padamu, Donghyun-ah." Bleh, kenapa Taedong malah jadi sok bijak begitu?

Tidak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Donghyun memencet password di pintu sebelum mendorongnya. "Aku pulang." Donghyun melepas sepatunya, menyimpannya di rak. Menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

Berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, ia melihat Youngmin sedang membaca buku dengan kacamata baca membingkai wajahnya. Menggemaskan sungguh, Donghyun pikir.

Youngmin mengangkat pandangannya dari buku, tersenyum hangat ke arah Donghyun. "Selamat datang. Mau langsung mandi?"

Donghyun membalas senyuman Youngmin lalu mengangguk. "Iya, Hyung. Aku ingin segera tidur juga."

Youngmin menatap Donghyun dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. "Selesai mandi ada yang ingin aku bicarakan disini."

"Ah, begitu." Donghyun membeku, semua pikiran negatif tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Apa yang akan Youngmin bicarakan? "Baiklah Hyung, aku tidak akan lama."

Donghyun segera menuju kamar mereka berdua untuk mandi. Sekarang mereka berdua memang sekamar, sekitar empat bulan yang lalu, Youngmin meminta Donghyun untuk sekamar dengannya saja. Karena Youngmin memang menempati kamar utama di apartemen itu yang memang untuk dua orang. Donghyun pun menyetujuinya, lalu Daehwi pindah ke kamarnya. Sehingga sekarang Youngmin dan Donghyun sekamar, sedangkan Daehwi dan Woojin di kamar masing-masing.

Menyenangkan juga sih, sekamar dengan pacar sendiri. Bisa melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama, berbagi barang-barang yang dipunyai. Tapi bagi Donghyun yang anak semata wayang, berbagi dengan seseorang, walaupun itu Youngmin, Hyungnya sejak kecil, bahkan sekarang kekasihnya adalah hal baru. Itu tidak semudah yang dipikirkan, apalagi Donghyun adalah seseorang yang selalu memiliki kekhawatiran dengan semua yang dilakukannya. Ia selalu khawatir dengan apa yang dilakukannya di kamar. Youngmin akan kesal tidak kalau ia melakukan ini, apakah ia akan menyusahkan Youngmin dan lain-lain. Sebelum ia menjalin hubungan, ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu, karena ya, memang posisinya sebagai dongsaeng, bukankah wajar jika seorang kakak yang selalu memberikan perhatian? Sungguh rasanya kepala Donghyun ingin meledak.

Setelah sampai di kamar ia segera menyimpan barang-barangnya lalu segera mandi dengan cepat.

Melangkah ke ruang keluarga dengan pelan lalu duduk di samping Youngmin perlahan. Youngmin membuka kacamatanya, menyimpannya di meja di atas buku yang tadi ia baca.

"Donghyun-ah."

Donghyun menatap wajah Youngmin yang menghadap ke arahnya, sebelum menunduk sambil memainkan jemari.

"Sayang, coba sini lihat aku." Youngmin menangkup pipi Donghyun, mengarahkan Donghyun untuk menatapnya.

"Ada apa, hmm? Apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Youngmin mengelus pipi Donghyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Donghyun menggeleng lalu menunduk lagi. Youngmin mengerutkan dahinya. Sudah pasti ada yang sedang dalam pikiran kekasihnya, dan Youngmin pikir itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

"Donghyun-ah, kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tidak mau berbagi denganku?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok Hyung. Jangan khawatir." Youngmin menjadi khawatir karena perkataan kekasihnya, meski sudah jelas Donghyun bilang tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Tapi dia Im Youngmin, ia mengenal Donghyun. Sudah pasti Donghyun mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

Youngmin melingkarkan lemgannya di pinggang Donghyun. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Donghyun. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Donghyun yang menengang karena perbuatannya. Tapi sekarang Youngmin tidak akan mundur. Ini waktu yang tepat.

"Kau yakin tidak ada apapun?" Youngmin memberikan kecupan kecil di leher dan bahu Donghyun.

Nafas Donghyun tertahan, dan tiba-tiba nafasnya menjadi berat karena perlakuan Youngmin. "Iya, Hyung- ah." Donghyun memekik kecil ketika merasakan gigi kekasihnya menyentuh kulit lehernya, memberikan jilatan sebelum menghisapnya. Donghyun meremas pakaian Youngmin, kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Hyung, aku..." Donghyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika merasakan tangan Youngmin masuk ke dalam kemejanya. Mengelus pinggangnya seduktif, dengan jari mempermainkan karet celananya.

Youngmin tersenyum diantara kegiatannya membuat tanda di leher Donghyun. Tangan kanannya bergerak membuka satu kancing kemeja Donghyun. Menariknya kerahnya memperlihatkan bahu mulus yang lebih muda. Menciuminya sebelum memberi hisapan-hisapan kecil.

"Hyung, uhh.." Donghyun memejamkan matanya erat. Sungguh sekarang ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa Youngmin melakukan ini padanya. Mereka mungkin pernah sampai ke stage ini dalam skinship, tapi tidak seintim ini. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuk Donghyun. Lalu sebuah pemikiran hampir di kepala Donghyun. Jangan-jangan Youngmin menginginkannya sekarang?

"Haa.. ahh..." Donghyun mengeluarkan suara yang menurutnya memalukan ketika tangan Youngmin memberikan sentuhan menggoda di punggungnya.

Bibir Youngmin mendaratkan kecupan kecil di bahu dan leher Donghyun yang bertebaran kissmark, naik ke rahang Donghyun, tergoda untuk menandainya disana. Tapi ketika melihat Donghyun yang sudah seperti kehabisan nafas, dengan mata terpejam, nafas berat, dan tangan yang meremas pakaiannya kuat, Youngmin mengurungkan niatnya. Harusnya ia jangan terlalu terburu-buru, Youngmin merutuk dalam hati.

Youngmin mengusap pipi Donghyun pelan. "Donghyun-ah..." Kekasihnya terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

"Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya, katakan padaku."

Donghyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, melihat Youngmin di hadapannya dengan wajah lembut menenangkan.

Donghyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa, kok. _Just_ _take_ _it_ _slow_ , Hyung-ah."

Youngmin tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah."

Youngmin mengarahkan Donghyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Tangan Donghyun mendarat di bahu Youngmin meremasnya pelan. Youngmin menatap Donghyun intens, Donghyun membalasnya dengan tatapan polos yang terlihat menggemaskan. Youngmin memajukan wajahnya mengecup bibir Donghyun pelan, yang membuat kekasihnya menutup matanya seketika. Youngmin menatap mata Donghyun yang tertutup sebelum ikut menutup matanya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tangannya menyentuh punggung Donghyun yang memang sensitif, membuatnya melenguh pelan diantara ciuman mereka. Tangan Donghyun berada di dada Youngmin mendorongnya tak bertenanga. Bagaimana ada tenaga di tengah sesi _make out_ dengan Youngmin?

Donghyun menggeram ketika Youngmin menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dengan semua yang Youngmin lakukan padanya. Air mata berkumpul di ujung-ujung matanya, nafasnya mulai terengah-engah. Youngmin yang mengerti menutup ciumannya dengan sapuan lidah di bibir Donghyun sebelum mengecupnya pelan.

Youngmin mengelus pinggang Donghyun di pangkuannya. Donghyun membuka kelopak matanya, matanya masih terasa berat karena semua stimulus yang Youngmin berikan.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Aku percaya padamu."

Youngmin tersenyum, mengusap alis kiri Donghyun dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Donghyun tersenyum karena perilakunya. Youngmin mencium Donghyun lagi sambil beranjak berdiri dengan kaki Donghyun yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Membuka pintu kamarnya sebelum menutupnya rapat, tidak membiarkan yang lain tahu apa yang mereka lakukan.

Donghyun membuka matanya perlahan. Youngmin sudah tidak ada di sampingnya, sepertinya ia sedang mandi karena Donghyun bisa mendengar suara air mengalir dari sana. Donghyun mengerang, seluruh bagian tubunhnya terasa nyeri. Bukannya ia hiperbolis atau apa menggerakkan tangan sedikit saja rasanya sakit. Ini dia yang terlalu lemah, atau, dia belum terbiasa, atau Youngmin yang terlalu bersemangat?

Ia melakukan taekwondo selama 10 tahun diiringi dengan banyak kenaikan tingkat yang melelahkan tidak selelah kegiatannya dengan Youngmin selama satu malam.

Wajahnya mendadak memerah, kegiatan semalam masih tertempel di ingatannya. Bisa ditebak bagaimana kegiatan mereka dilihat dari kondisi Donghyun. Tapi Youngmin masih kuat saja tuh, malah sudah mandi segala. Dunia memang tidak adil.

Youngmin membuka pintu kamar mandi, handuk terlilit di sekitar pinggangnya beranjak ke depan lemari untuk berpakaian. Donghyun menatap Youngmin yang sedang membelakanginya sambil mengigit bibir. Kenapa jamtungnya ribut sekali sih? Bukan karena Youngmin sedang memakai baju ya, sebelum pacaran sering kok Donghyun mandi bersama dengannya, jadi tidak aneh. Tapi karena apa yang telah mereka lakukan, semuanya jadi berbeda.

Youngmin tersenyum menghampiri Donghyun ketika sudah selesai berpakaian. Duduk di pinggiran kasurnya lalu mengelus rambut Donghyun yang kusut. "Mau sarapan?"

Donghyun mengangguk, "Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak."

Youngmin mengerutkan keningnya. Donghyun bisa melihat ada kekhawatiran dan rasa bersalah disana. "Tidak apa-apa. Ini bukan salahmu, Hyung. Ku juga sudah menyetujuinya."

Youngmin mengecup dahi Donghyun pelan, "Aku yang buat saja, bubur atau sandwich?"

"Sandwich." Donghyun mengatakannya dengan cengiran lucu, membuat Youngmin terkekeh.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini."

Youngmin kembali dengan sandwich isi tuna, dan segelas air. Donghyun langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Hyung, kemana Woojin dan Daehwi? Aku baru sadar dari semalam mereka tidak ada." Donghyun bertanya sambil menggigit sandwichnya.

"Mereka kusuruh menginap di atas, di tempat Hyungseob."

Donghyun terdiam diantara kunyahannya. Menatap tajam Youngmin dengan pipi bersemu. "Kau sudah merencanakannya Hyung?"

Youngmin mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa yang ku rencanakan?" Ia tersenyum geli sambil memainkan selimut yang Donghyun pakai.

"Semua ini. Yang kita lakukan." Donghyun menelan potongan sandwich terakhirnya. "Maafkan aku. Apa aku terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu?"

Youngmin tersenyum lembut. "Tidak, kau tidak membuatku menunggu. Aku sudah sangat bahagia ketika kau membalas perasaanku, dan mau menjalani hubungan yang baru denganku.Memang dulu aku pernah membayangkan akan menjalaninya denganmu, tapi itu hanya angan belaka. Sekarang, aku bahagia, sangat. Aku berterima kasih padamu karena membalas perasaanku ketika kau mendekati masa dewasa." Donghyun memukul pelan bahu Youngmin. Padahal dia sudah terharu begini, akhirnya malah mesum begitu.

"Mau mandi tidak? Kau masih memakai kaosku tahu." Youngmin memainkan rambut Donghyun. "Nanti aku siapkan air panas."

Donghyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengambil tangan Youngmin yang memainkan rambutnya lalu menggenggamnya. "Kenapa jadi kau yang mengurusku Hyung? Aku jadi merasa merepotkan."

"Eii, kenapa kau jadi sungkan begini? Kita kan sudah saling merepotkan sejak lama. Lagipula aku ini pacarmu, hyungmu, orang yang orang tuamu percayai untuk menjagamu. Kenapa jadi aneh begitu sih?" Youngmin mengerutkan dahinya, sambil mengusap pipi Donghyun dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Makannya karena itu. Karena sekarang aku bukan dongsaengmu lagi. Bukankah dalam suatu hubungan apa yang kita beri dan terima harus seimbang? Aku merasa hanya Hyung yang memberikan semuanya padaku, dan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Selalu Hyung yang mengarahkan hubungan kita dan berinisiatif, sedangkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Donghyun menunduk.

Youngmin tersenyum. Astaga Donghyun ini. Ia bergerak duduk di samping Donghyun, bersandar di headbed. Secara natural Donghyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Youngmin.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kim Donghyun. Aku sudah mengenalmu semenjak kau kecil. Aku sudah mengerti tentangmu, mungkin lebih dari dirimu sendiri. Semenjak itu, aku yang selalu menuntunmu kemana-mana, dan kau dengan senang hati mengikuti sampai kau tidak bisa lepas dariku." Youngmin mengelus rambut Donghyun.

"Kau mungkin tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini. Tapi kau hanya perlu mengikuti alurnya, lama kelamaan kau akan mengerti bagaimana menjalani sebuah hubungan, hmm? Aku yang akan membantumu. Lagipula aku sudah senang dengan bagaimana hubungan kita berjalan. Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan waktu itu?"

"Hmm, yang mana?" Donghyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Youngmin.

Youngmin mengecup bibir Donghyun gemas. "Tentang aku yang senang kau memasak untuk kami. Itu kan bukti kalau kau mengurusku, bahkan Woojin dan Daehwi. Jadi jangan berkecil hati, Sayangku."

Donghyun memeluk Youngmin erat. "Aku sayang sekali padamu." Youngmin membalas pelukan Donghyun sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sayang.

"Aku menyiapkan air panas dulu kalau begitu, hmm?" Youngmin melepas pelukannya, menatap Donghyun.

Donghyun mengangguk dengan senyum cerah. Youngmin beranjak dari sana, menuju kamar mandi.

"Ting."

Terdengar notifikasi chat dari ponsel Donghyun. Ia mengambil ponselnya dari atas nakas lalu membuka chat app.

 **Thisistaedong**

Bagaimana semalam? Dengan Youngmin?

Apa sih Hyung?

Jangan sok tidak tahu lah,

kau harus memberitahu padaku.

Apakah dia hebat melakukannya?

Aku tidak akan menjawabnya.

Donghyun mengunci ponselnya lalu melemparkannya, pastinya masih di kasur.

"Park Woojin, aku akan mencekikmu ingat itu!!!"

Woojin di apartemen Hyungseob sana tiba-tiba bersin.

 **END**

Author's Note:

Ceritanya kangen nulis ff. Rencananya gak akan nulis YoungDong. Tapi karena aku terlalu rindu pada mereka, jadilah fic tidak jelas ini. Aku satukan disini karena memang ini masih satu AU dengan JLIO, semacam sequel mungkin. Terima kasih yang sudah menghabiskan waktunya membaca fic yang tidak jelas ini. *deepbow


End file.
